


Spoon River Anthology Add-On Poems

by NaomiMochizuki



Category: Spoon River Anthology
Genre: Dark, Depressing, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMochizuki/pseuds/NaomiMochizuki
Summary: I read the Spoon River Anthology for an English class and wrote some poems to "add" to the book. Not really a story but it works I guess.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poetry





	Spoon River Anthology Add-On Poems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST work on here and also my first time writing poetry "out of the heart" so just go with it.

Spoon River Poems

Father Adam  
Oh, Spoon River, how you forsaken me  
In the night you left me alone  
Like a pup pulled from the warmth of its mother  
In the morning you came back  
Like the sun rising over a glassy lake  
But I was gone  
Like a distant memory, never seen or heard,  
Spoon River, you mourned for my return  
But I never came back  
And you found that Father Malloy.

Eva Reed  
The years passed by  
My demise grew closer  
And when you found me I was almost Gone  
My savior, why then did you abandon me that day  
Leaving me to die under the Moon  
Blood Red in the sky  
When I left the living and joined the dead,  
I saw the cold, in your heart and mine  
Tell me then, why did you rescue me from the Gates of Hell  
Only to throw me back in.

Alfred Evans  
I took her in  
I thought I could save her  
But like the blacksmiths stubborn mule  
There was nothing I could do  
So under the moon of a lunar eclipse  
I threw her away  
And the people mourned  
For the bad omen that took her from me.

Robert Harris  
I toiled for life  
I toiled for death  
I never reached either  
Stuck between, in the purgatory of life  
When I came close to the latter  
One would give me a fish  
But no one would take me fishing  
Like a boat without a captain, I was lost  
So in the morning of the the 25th  
I gave myself a present,  
I took myself to the river  
And floated on downstream  
When the angel took me,  
To the Gates that I deserved  
I knew that I had finally arrived  
At the place I belonged, my purgatory over.

Eleanor Taft  
He took me into his arms  
Then shoved me away  
What I thought was Love  
Was Hate  
What I thought was Trust  
Was Doubt  
And what I thought was Hope  
Was Despair  
And when I found him sleeping  
A bottle of Rye in his hand  
I took a knife  
And struck him  
As Pharaoh did the babies  
Killing him, and me  
Over and over

Mr. Taft  
We loved each other  
We trusted each other  
We hoped  
So why did she do it  
Throw away a life so young  
Throw away a promise  
Throw away a heartbeat  
So why did she kill herself  
We had loved  
We had trusted  
We had hoped  
Now there is nothing

Alaric Du Marias  
I am the shadow in your mind  
The one that gives you doubt  
I am the sin within your soul  
The one that calls you out  
I am the darkness of the night  
The one that has no name  
Knock-Knock, who’s there  
It is I, death, and this is no game

Marcus Vonderheide  
Sin for me and sin for you,  
The sin of humankind,  
It rages dark within us all,  
The sin of man divine,  
For me it is a darkened cave with chains along the wall,  
That no man can escape, the sin within us all,  
But is there light in this world  
To save all humankind,  
Plato thought indeed there was  
But he has long since died  
So how do humans save themselves  
Or is there hope at all  
That question is for you alone and rests inside your soul.


End file.
